


wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings

by mustardbastard



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, literally this is just ed being secretly sappy over roy, sap, thats it thats the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustardbastard/pseuds/mustardbastard
Summary: ...these are a few of my favorite things
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't gonna post anything today but then I felt bad abt missing the boys' day so I unearthed this old thing I started last year but never finished & finally finished it off.  
> no plot or braincells needed, just dumb short fluff bc ed's gay as fuck & loves roy 😂  
> happy 5/20!!! 💙❤💜🔥🦐🍤
> 
> title + summary taken from 'my favorite things' from the sound of music

There are few sounds that Ed loves more than the sound of his name on Roy’s lips.

The sound of it―it’s heady, absolutely intoxicating. Ed could get drunk on it alone.

Roy says Ed’s name like it’s something sacred, something precious, a thing to be cherished. Roy curls his lips around the name ‘Edward’ like it’s a drug and he’s an addict savouring the hit because he doesn’t know when he’ll get another. 

Ed’s name has never been special to him―nothing like what the sound of Al calling him ‘brother’ means to him. It’s just another part of him, something he ended up with. (Though, considering his name is one of the few things he has left that his mother gave him, maybe it holds a little more weight in his heart than he originally thought.)

But Roy saying his name sends shivers up his spine, gooseflesh crawling along his skin. Ed swears sometimes that Roy knows―that he knows the power he has over Ed, that he can make Ed come undone with just his name, a quiet uttering of a mere two syllables. Ed’s never said anything to him, but it’s in the way Roy will say his name―when they’re in bed together, and Ed’s coming apart at the seams from the feel of Roy’s hands on him, and then Roy will say  _ that _ and Ed will be  _ gone; _ or at the most inopportune times, surrounded by people, by their  _ friends _ and  _ family, _ and he’ll say it all slow and sensual, just enough that Ed’s the only one to pick up on it, and then Roy will smirk, that fucking bastard smirk of his that Ed can’t decide if he’d rather punch or kiss off his face, and Ed’ll just―he’ll be a  _ mess. _

Roy’s laugh, however, is his favorite sound. (Maybe not more than Al’s laugh, the sound so utterly and beautifully  _ human, _ now that he’s not trapped in the armour anymore, but―well. Don’t ask Ed to choose.)

Not his smarmy laugh, that he uses when he’s being facetious and smug about something. But his genuine one. The one that bursts free from him unexpectedly, wild and unrestrained; the one where his eyes crinkle in the corners and his nose scrunches up, for once unconcerned with his appearance and any future wrinkles. Where his smile is so big it takes up his entire face and his joy can’t be hidden, no matter how he may try. The one where he laughs so hard that he can’t  _ breathe, _ where an occasional snort will sneak up on him and break free.

The laugh Roy uses when he’s truly happy, that only a select few people are allowed to hear―a group that Ed is privileged enough to be a part of. And Ed prides himself on that, prides himself in being one of the few people who can draw that sound forth from Roy―both intentionally and not. It’s not a particularly delicate sound; there’s no tinkling of bells, or ringing of windchimes―it’s loud and deep and rough. Unrefined in all the ways Roy likes to pretend he’s not. And Ed loves it and him all the more for it. 

But this is Ed’s secret. Roy is the known sap in their relationship and Ed has an image to maintain, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! and are staying safe/healthy!! 💖


End file.
